Summers Girl
by dyanamitelol
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is forced to date someone she doesn't love, but what happens if she falls for another?mostly nalu this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy! T just to be safe
1. Requested Presents

Requested Pressents

I lisened to the echo of my shoes as I walked down one of the many empty hallways in my father's house. I let the uneasy feeling in my gut grow while I thought of the endless reasons why my father requested my Pressents. I felt myself shiver as I thought of the punishments I could receive if I stepped out of line. I don't think I did anything wrong. Sadly, my opinion of wrong and my fathers are polar opposites.

Before I knew it, I reached the door to my fathers study. I took a deep breath in before I let my knuckles tap the hard oak doors of the study.

"Come in," answered a business like but bored voice, easily identified as my father's.

Slowly I opened the door, walking in with an emotionless exaptation.

"Sir, you requested my pressents?" I stated in a tone that matched my facial exaptation. Finally, Jude raised his head to give me his full attention.

"ah, Lucy. Fancy seeing you here." He stated in a fatherly tone that meant business, that tone gave me comfort once upon a time, now it sends shivers down my spine. It never sounded the same since the accident, there's no warmth.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he continued in the same tone of voice as I started heading for one of the visitors chairs in front of his desk. "With the encouragement of your instructor, I decided to allow you to attend the local public school,"

Attend...School...

 _Attend...Public School..._

 ** _Attend the local public school..._**

 ** _ATTEND THE LOCAL PUBLIC SCHOOL!!!!!_** I was mentally screaming, I had asked Virgo (my instructor/tutor) if she could ask my father if I would be able to attend a public school because I knew that if I asked, my father would claim me to be a selfish little murder. Then he could drag me into the cellar and _*shiver*_ do that. I don't want to think about that.

"At the school you're going to attend to is the same school one of my friend's son go's to" I ressested to roll my eyes. His so called _"friends"_ are just a bunch of people who he has some type of business with. And as far as I can recall, none of the ones I have met have sons.

Well, except Weisslogia, he him self is a decent person (well, the nicest one of my fathers "friends" that I know and those people are not the nicest people in the world) but his son's name sends shivers down my spine, and he beats me to a pulp every time he sees me and that's not a lot. Despite that, each visit sticks out like a sore thumb. Hopefully this guy his not...

"The name of the boy is Sting Eucliffe, me and his father have decided to set up an arranged marriage between the two of you. So in order to prevent the two of you to rebel against this, you are forbidden to date anyone except for the boy. You are also from now on dating the boy, understand?"

Stiffly I nodded my head. The happiness I carried before disappeared at the information I had just received. Not was I only going to the school that bully went to, I had to also date him. I don't think I will enjoy school very much anymore.

"That is all, you may leave," Jude said as he looked down to direct his attention back to his paper work. Once I was almost out of the eerie study, father said one more thing, "And Lucy, don't forget, I have eyes everywhere and anywhere. Behave."

I let those words echo in my head while I walked back to my room which lead to a sleepless night.

 **Hello guys!** **This is my first story/fanfic ever!!** **I hope u like it! Don't forget to review, i really want to see what u guys think. From now on i will post every Friday (maybe, I'll try my best)** **P.S** **I don't own Fairy Tail,** **Hero Mashima does.** **Till next time!**


	2. I Read In A Book

I Read In A Book...

I groaned as I turned in my bed. That stupid alarm clock woke me up from the best dream I had in a while. I don't really remember it, but I know some of my old friends were in it and some other people I don't know. _Yet._  
What am I thinking! That dream is just a part of my imagination.  
Turning around once more to check the time on my phone.  
Clicking the home button, I allowed a string of not-so-lady-like curse words (not if there is any) pore out my mouth like wild fire. It was Monday October 2nd, 7:58am **(A/N I'm using a 2017 calender here so the date isn't wrong, just saying)**. Meaning that I was about to be late for my first day of school since I was in grade six. That was about five years ago, making me in grade eleven, sixteen years old and miserable.  
Jumping out of bed, I rushed to my bathroom to get ready for the day. Once I finished my morning needs, I rushed out of my dads mansion with a black beat-up backpack and a piece of half toasted bread with a glob of raspberry jam in the centre of it.  
By now it was probably about 8:10am already, leaving me around twenty minutes to get to school and not be late.  
While I ran, I felt myself trip over a broken beer bottle that was ditched at some point on the sidewalk. I closed my eyes prepare myself for impact. But it never came.  
Instead I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist.  
"Are you okay?" asked a male but sweet voice, his words draped with concern. Blushing, I carefully nodded my head, slowly raising my head to meet my saviour's eyes. I held back a gasp.  
 _His eyes..._  
That was all I could think. They were absolutely beautiful.  
I read in a book somewhere that the eyes are the windows to the soul, before I disagreed. When I looked in my fathers eyes I saw no soul, he probably doesn't have one anyway. But now I have no reason to believe otherwise.  
I felt myself move closer to him as I bore deeper into his soul, closing my eyes intentionally. I felt him do the same.  
I also read in a book that love at first sight happens sometimes. I never believed that either. But I think I just fell in love with someone at first sight.  
 _Just ask reality to prove me wrong,_  
I thought as I internally chuckled. Life works in strange ways.  
I was pulled out of my train of thought as I felt our noses touch. That seemed to wake us up from the trance we were in. Both of us blushing furiously.  
"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, going into a deep bow.  
"N-no i-it's okay," he answered an octave higher then he the last time he spoke.  
"And you don't have to bow or anything" he continued while his face turned a shade darker then his pink hair. _Huh, I never realized that his hair is pink, kinda cute..._  
 _ **No bad girl! Don't think that! Remember what father said about dating a nother guy other then**_ *shiver* _**him!**_  
 _But it's not like I'm going to date him, right?_  
 _ **You could later on! We're not taking any chances! You'll dispose any remotely romantic thoughts about him unless you what both of you two to suffer from the wrath of your father!**_  
 _I guess your right, sigh_ _I'll try to keep him safe. And my other friends too, if I get any. For now I'll try to stay away from him, for his own good._  
"-ello! _Hello!_ Are you in there?"  
"Huh" I questioned while looking around, snapping out of my mental conversation. Once I met the expression of the pink-haired boy, I understood what had happened. Feeling ashamed, I apologized while blushing, bowing my head slightly.  
"sorry I was just spacing out, sorry,"  
"O-oh, it's okay..."  
He answered awkwardly. Then it hit me, _what's his name?_ Just like he read my mind he asked, "Say, I never did get your name did I?" while he stuck out his hand for me to take. Shaking my head, I took his hand. "No you didn't, it's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia,"  
"Well then my names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you _Lucy_ Heartfilia" he emphasized my name with most gorgeous toothy grin I've ever seen.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you too _Natsu_ Dragneel," I added with a grin of my own. I think that's the fist real smile I've shown anyone since mom died, well I guess Natsu's pretty special to bring that out in me on our first meeting. I guess it's going to be hard not to fall deeper in love with him, I just hope he doesn't feel the same towards me or else we'll both be in trouble.

Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail :(


End file.
